Battle Between Pink and Blue
by gaarafangirl54
Summary: A school divided in groups, the Pinks and the Blues, two new leaders are forced to feud for pride and revenge. Could love form from this, or will the results be hatred? AU


_**Some people are destined to be together. Some know it from first glance, others beginning during childhood and become life partners. But there are some love stories that no one would ever suspect. Two people with different views and lifestyles could never be together, right?**_

A small town name Ponyville, a place were all kinds of ponies live in peace and harmony. All types of gifted ponies live here. Some are gifted with wings and able to fly as high as they desire; Pegasus. Some can manipulate magic; Unicorns. And there are some who don't have either, but still are great importance in Ponyville.

Here in Ponyville was Equestria Senior High School, the best school known to pony. Equestria became famous for having many groups, cliques, squads, teams and gangs. Though having many, the two largest groups were called the Pinks & the Blues. The Blues were made mostly of jocks, rebels and misfits. The Pinks were peaceful, friendly ponies that only wished to have fun and be happy. These two teams never saw eye to eye, causing them to become enemies.

Both leaders of the groups, Spitfire of the Blue and Surprise of the Pinks were graduating. This meant there needed to be new leaders for the last two years of the new ones school years. Before the graduation, Spitfire and Surprise prepared for the final day. Groups had daily meetings in their hideouts. Members anxious and curious on who would be the new leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome, members of the Blues." Spitfire shouted, loud enough for every pony to hear.

Spitfire was the definition of the prefect leader. Strong, smart and organized. She stood tall, always had everypony's attention whenever she needed them to. All the members looked at her like a goddess, and a role model.

"As you all know, I'm graduating tomorrow. Thus, my departure from this school, and being you captain." She walked from side to side, making sure to give her attention to all the ponies. All smiled at her, she really loved that.

"I have decided who shall take my place." She took a moment to remember her first time being captain. She slowly placed her hoove on her necklace, the necklace every Blue leader receives. A small smile escaped as she looked back at her members.

"The person I chose was someone I knew since she was little. I watched her as she grew into a brave, strong and the loyalist pony I've ever met. There was no need to rethink my chose, I knew since I became your leader that she'll be next in line." There was silence as the yellow pegasus took a long breath.

"Introducing your new captain, Rainbow Dash." The crowd of ponies began to cheer and stomp there hooves.

The cyan color pegasus flew onto the stage, landing next to her idol. She watched as Spitfire opened a box and placed a shiny blue necklace around her neck. Dash looked down at the necklace, a large grin crossed her face and looked back at Spitfire. She gave a salute to her formal leader, and walked forward. She looked at her new comrades. All saluted back at her. She felt so confident. She saluted back at her comrades.

"It's an honor to be your new leader. Thank you Spitfire for choosing me, you won't regret it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi everypony of the Pinks!" Surprise waved at the large crowd of happy ponies. Surprise was much different from Spitfire when it came to personalities, but Surprise was also a wonderful leader. She listened to all the voices in her team, making sure everypony was happy.

"You all know the happy but sad news, I'm graduating!" She hopped from one side to the other.

"That means I won't be able to stay with all my wonderful pony friends!" She pouted as the crowd shouted comments like "We love you!" and "You're the best!"

"Don't worry though, I made sure to choose the next super best new leader ever! I know she'll be amazing! Plus she's super adorable!" The white pegasus clapped her hooves together. Excited to announce who she chose. The crowd was also excited, they knew Surprise would leave them with someone who was responsible and as fun as her. Surprise hooped forward, looking through the crowd. She smiled as she reached her hoove to her pink bow around her neck. This bow symbolize who was the leader to the Pinks. Memories ran through her mind, all the fun times she had being the leader. Tears were making there way down as she quickly wiped them away.

"The pony I chose has been my friend since she moved here to Ponyville. She has to be the happiest, sweetest and funniest pony I've ever met! She always had me laughing, and I know she'll make you all happy." The crowd became excited.

" I would love to announce the new leader, Pinkie Pie!" The crowd went wild. Stomping and cheering, singing and dancing. Pinkie Pie hooped from the back of the room to the front, no one ever knew how she could do that. Pinkie Pie went to stand next to Surprise, tearing running down the white pegasus face.

"Congratulations, Pinkie." She went and gave the pink pony the biggest hug, in return Pinkie hugged back. Surprise retreat from the hug to grab a box. She opened it to show a large pink ribbon. She slowly wrapped the ribbon around Pinkie, and created a large pink bow. Pinkie looked down and jumped.

"I love it!" She went to hug Surprise again. Then jumped to the front of the stage.

"Hello to all my friends! I, Pinkie Pie am your new leader. Now, lets party!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The graduation had happened, and the summer past. It was now the first day of school, 11th grade for the leaders. The morning seemed like every other school day. Some saw it as the end to the freedom of summer, some saw it as a new year to make more friends and learn. Large crowds of ponies walked through the doors. The smell of polished floors, floral scent perfumers and school's lunch being prepared was nostalgic.

"C-congrats Pinkie, I knew you'll become the new leader." Fluttershy said and smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"Why, thank you so much Fluttershy!" Pinkie quickly gave a big hug to the yellow pegasus. Normally Fluttershy would become nervous with other ponies, but Pinkie was the exception to everything.

"Yes, congratulations Pinkie, I too didn't have doubt about you become the leader." Twilight smiled and pat her hooves on Pinkie.

"You're too kind Twilight! Oh Twilight, isn't your friend Spike new this year? He's two grades under us right?" Pinkie asked and tilted her head. Fluttershy gave a questioned look too.

"Oh yes, Spike is here this year. I bet he's always going to come to me for some extra help in Earth Science. He also said that he might become a part of the Blues. If he wants to make the bad choice, It's up to him." She rolled her eyes to the idea of Spike being part of the Blues. The ponies continued their conversation as they entered their classroom.

"Yo Dash, Wanna cut next period?" Gilda ask as she pat her best friends back.

"Nah, I can't cut as often as I like, now being the leader. Spitfire would get pissed!" Rainbow Dash commented back. Those two flew through the halls, ponies knew not to bother Rainbow Dash or Gilda. Especially Gilda, having a reputation for lashing at any pony.

"Fine, but we're sitting in the same seats as last year right?" Gilda raised an eyebrow.

"Duh, why would that change?" The Rainbow hair colour pony laughed. The two flyers flew to class.

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The classes before lunch went by very slow for the cyan pegasus. Doing nothing but sleeping during her classes and fling paper balls at her teachers, she wanted to go to Lunch badly. The bell rang, Rainbow bolted out of the class before the teacher was able to blink.

The Cafeteria seemed much larger than the year before. Many seniors graduated last spring, and there weren't many freshmen this year. The ponies waited in line for their lunches. A smiling pink pony skipped into the room. Waving at all her friends, she found a small round table to sit at. Her, Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike went to sit.

"Uh, Yoohoo!" Pinkie looked around to find a white unicorn calling for her.

"Rarity! Come sit here!" Pinkie waved her forearm, catching Rarity's attention.

"Ah, there you are darling. I was looking for you." She wiped her seat before sitting down. As the white pony spoke, Spike had his eyes glued to her. Twilight noticed and only shook her head, _men._

"Ha! I can fly ten times faster than him!" Rainbow assured.

" Well, yah know he can fly, but I could bet he doesn't know how to run. I could beat him with my forearms behind my back!" confidently said from Applejack.

"Ha! You're right AJ." Dash hooved-five her friend as they made there way through the cafeteria.

"Say RD, did you hear about the new leader of the Pinks. Heard she be as well as their old." Applejack said, looking at Dash for any facial expression.

"Psh, please! I have nothing to worry about. I bet she'll just be annoying and loud." Rainbow assured, playing around with the necklace she had around her neck.

"Say, by any chance, do you know her name?" She asked her orange colour friend as they placed their book bags on their lunch table.

"Nah, haven't had one clue. But remember, we just got to look for the girl with the Pinks bow around her neck. That won't be hard, right?" Applejack commented.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Hey, wait right here, I'm going to look for Gilda. She should be here by now." Dash opened her wings and flew up.

"I think she'll be outside. That girl smokes like a chimney." Applejack told, disgusted at the idea of smoking. She found no use for it, and a waste of money.

"Yea, you're right. See you in a bit."

"Dash, you started to smoke too?" Shouted Applejack.

"Yea…." the cyan pegasus boredly said. Applejack just shook her head and took out her boxed lunch. Dash only rolled her eyes and went to search for her friend.

"Oh no! I left it! I left it!" Pinkie shouted as she searched in her over-decorated pink bag.

"Darling you left your lunch? It's okay, we could share mine." Rarity held her lunch forward for Pinkie to see.

"Oh, thank you Rarity. But I have my lunch." Pinkie said quickly, still looking in her bag.

"Then wait did you leave..?" Fluttershy said, confused to what else her friend could had left.

"My notebook. I think I left it outside when we went out for Bio." The pink colour pony pouted. Afraid that she had lost her favorite notebook filled with her doodles and poems.

"I would think that I would still be there, Pinkie. Why don't you go look? I'll come along." Twilight cheerfully said, as she slowly got up from her seat.

"You're right Twilight! Thank you!" Pinkie bounced out of her seat and in a second was standing next to the purple hue unicorn. Twilight stopped wondering how her pink friend was able to do that, and just accepted it.

'Arg, where the hell is Gilda? I'm missing out on lunch!' The aggravated Dash thought. She flew around the school, and found no sight of her friend.

'Maybe she's inside already?' The pegasus flew down and sat on a bench. She pulled out a cigarette and light it.

'Gosh, this taste terrible.' Rainbow looked at the fire dancing on her cigarette. She looked around. The school had a beautiful garden for students to enjoy and for classes to teach outside. She noticed two ponies walking around the garden, but she didn't care. She looked at the purple hue unicorn.

'Ah, that Twilight Sparkle from my English class.. she's an egghead.' She laughed to herself as she stared at the curly mane pony.

'Hmmmmm, I've never seen her around, probably an egghead like her friend.' She laughed again. Taking another huff of smoke and coughing it right out.

'Maybe I should listen to AJ….. No, I don't want her to have the satisfaction from being right!' She took another inhale, trying her best to enjoy it.

"I found it Twilight! Right here, where you said it would be!" The pink mare gave a tight hug to her companion. Twilight not realizing how strong Pinkie Pie actually was.

"Oh, and it looks like no one touched it. Prefect!" Pinkie hugged her book, a large smile across her face.

"That's good, ready to go in?" Twilight waited for the other pony to nodded before heading back. They didn't notice a pegasus watching them. Rainbow tilted her head.

'Hmmmmm…' She kept her eyes on them until..

"Yo Dash, what's up?" Rainbow was gifted with painful pat on the back by Gilda.

"Geez woman." Dash began to rub her back before turning to her friend.

"Where were you? I search around the school for you!" The pegasus shouted, wanting an explication from her friend.

"Relax, I went to the drugstore to buy some gum. Can't have teachers smelling my breathe now, don't we?" A chuckle escaped her beak before tossing a piece of gum to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, let's head back. I bet AJ is wondering where the hell we went off to." The pegasus flew back up and headed to the doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch went by so quickly. Laughs were louder than ever in that room. Though the Blues and the Pinks sat far distance between each other, they could at least be in a room together.

"Damn, culinary art class. I should had chosen music instead." The cyan pegasus whispered as she entered her class. She looked around, it was only Applejack and Derpy from the Blues that were in the class. She knew her members, and the room wasn't filled with them. A grunt was heard from the pegasus.

"Hey RD, over here! Sit with Derpy & me!" Derpy clapped when she saw Dash. Heck, she clapped whenever she wanted to.

"You here for the muffins too Dash?" Derpy asked with a goofy grin on her face.

"No." A short flat answer came out of the pegasus as she sat down. Rainbow Dash looked around. Notice all some of the Pinks; Rarity being one of them.

"Oh gosh, Miss fashionista is here!" Applejack and Dash laughed, later Derpy joined in. Rarity turned to glare at the three Blues.

"How rude, but I shouldn't be surprised since it's from you Blue members." She huffed before turning her head away.

"Psh, please. A spoiled mare like you." Applejack said in a annoyed tone. Rarity had to stop the urge to turn around and tell her off.

"Be a lady Rarity, be the lady!" The purple hair mare whispered to herself, snickers were heard after. And soon the warning bell rang.

"I'm here!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice to Dash. She turned to look at where the noise came from. She saw a pink mare with the biggest, curliest hair she'd ever seen. She watch as the pony tripped from speeding into class.

"Poof. I came just in time!" Pinkie stood right back up, as if she had never fallen. She hooped to sit next to Rarity. That was when Dash looked at Pinkie's neck.

"No way!" She shouted, AppleJack looked at her, confused. Dash flew from her seat and landed inches from the Pink pony.

"So, it's you!" Dash hissed. Pinkie only smiled.

"And it's you, Hi!" She clapped her hooves together. Rainbow twitched her eye, did she not realize who she was?

"Are you the leader of the _Pinks_? Saying that word made Dash angry. Pinkie only kept her smile and played with her bow.

"Yes I am! It's nice to meet you. Are you a new member?" The earth pony's smile only got Dash angrier.

"Of course not! I'm the leader of the Blues." Dash proudly showed her necklace. Pinkie lend in to view the pegasus necklace. It shined where the light hit it.

"Wow.. wait?" Pinkie squinted her eyes at the other mare. She jumped back.

"Oh gosh, you're the leader or the Blues!" In the background you could see Rarity give herself a facehoove. Dash smirked and walked closer to Pinkie.

"That's right, so be ready for…."

"Hello class! I'm your teacher, Ms. Luna!" The teachers voice was loud in clear. Students being surprised by her loud assertive voice, they all sat down. Dash took a quickly last glance at the pink mare before sitting.

"Oh, hi Ms. Luna!" Pinkie hooped to her teacher. Everyone was shocked by Pinkie quick approach to the teacher.

"I don't know if you do or don't, but here is an apple!" She took out an apple from her bag and placed it on her desk. The dark colour teacher looked at the apple and back at the mare.

"Thank you!" Her voice staying at a loud pitch. Pinkie's smile grew, she knew that she'll enjoy her new teacher. Hooping back to her desk, all eyes remained on the bold mare. Dash crossing her forearms and huffed.

'Teacher's pet..'

The whole class had their ears covered as Luna talked about how the class would be like. Pinkie paid no mind to the Blue leader, but Rarity saw through the whole class, the Blue's leader glaring at her.

'This is going to be a very interesting year, I know it..'


End file.
